Guitar
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Sakura menyukai gitar karena dia. Tapi bagaimana jika dia menyukai orang lain? Akankan Sakura tetap menyukai gitar? Apa yang membuat Sakura bertahan untuk menyukai gitar?/Menikahlah denganku!/Eeeehhhhh!/AU/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri..


Hinata mengarahkan seluruh atensinya pada gadis bersurai _pink_ yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Pandangan bingung dilayangkan pada sang gadis karena raut yang menurut Hinata _abstrud_ itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sakura-_chan_, ada apa? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Bagaimana tidak. Pagi-pagi sekali, saat kelas belum dimulai, saat ia sedang seriusnya membaca buku Fisika di kelas, Hinata dikejutkan dengan suara dobrakan pintu yang disusul dengan teriakan histeris dari gadis beriris _emerald_ itu. Dan disinilah Sakura. Berada di hadapan Hinata, duduk sambil melotot menatapnya. Seolah Hinata adalah sesosok hantu yang sangat menakutkan.

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Terus menggeleng-geleng. Kini malah sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Hinata semakin panik.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Hinata panik sambil mencekal kedua pundak Sakura. "Siapapun kau, keluar dari Sakura!" hardiknya. Mungkin sekarang Hinata jadi ikut gila.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" teriak Sakura sambil menepis tangan Hinata.

Kini ia yang balik mencekal kedua pundak Hinata dengan tatapannya yang masih mendelik sempurna. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan bak orang hendak membunuh itu, mau tak mau balik melotot ketakutan ke arah Sakura. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Aksi saling pelotot memelototipun berlangsung cukup serius.

"Hinata?" Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"I.. iya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku..."

Hinata menahan nafas.

"..."

Sakura menampilkan senyumnya yang membuat orang-orang, bahkan gadis pemalu seperti Hinatapun, meringis melihatnya. Seperti iblis. Seketika, ia berdiri dan berlonjak kegirangan. Hinata tambah panik.

"Aku jatuh cinta!" Hinata mengerjabkan matanya.

"Eh?"

Sakura berhenti dari aksi gilanya dan kembali memegang bahu Hinata. Ia mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta, Hinata! _Falling in love_!"

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Guitar story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

**A SasuSaku fiction AU for Sarver Contest Banjir Tomat Cerry 2014**

**GUITAR**

Sasuke menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Pagi ini, seperti rutinitasnya setiap pagi, ia berangkat ke sekolah tatkala semua siswa mungkin masih menikmati sarapan di rumahnya masing-masing, atau sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

Melihat Hinata, teman sekelasnya yang juga datang lebih awal seperti dirinya mungkin adalah suatu pemandangan yang biasa baginya. Tapi melihat gadis berambut _pink_ yang juga teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabat Hinata, datang disaat hari yang masih bisa dikatakan pagi bagi siswa yang bertipe berantakan seperti dirinya, adalah hal yang luar biasa yang patut diancungi jempol. Suatu kemajuan yang pesat.

Teriakan-teriakan gila dari 'Sang Ratu Pembuat Onar', menggema di seluruh ruangan yang membuatnya berpikir untuk memeriksakan telinganya pada Dokter setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Seluruh sekolah pasti tahu siapa 'Ratu Pembuat Onar' di sekolah ini. Seluruh sekolah akan percaya kalau Sakura bisa saja berbuat hal nekad yang konyol, seperti aksinya kali ini. Tapi apakah seluruh sekolah akan percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis gulali itu?

Jatuh cinta? Seorang Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta? Bisakah seorang gadis cuek dan urakan seperti Sakura jatuh cinta? Bisakah gadis yang selalu mendapat kata-kata ketus darinya setiap hari karena kebodohan-kebodohannya, jatuh cinta? Bahkan seorang jenius Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu tidak peduli pada orang lain kini mengerutkan alisnya tidak percaya mendengar pengakuan yang meluncur dari gadis itu.

Sasuke tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Hey, itu benar. Untuk apa Sasuke peduli? Mau si _pingky_ jatuh cinta, jatuh bangun, jatuh tertimpa tangga, itu bukan urusannya. Menggeleng-geleng kepalanya singkat, iapun melangkahkan kaki melewati gadis aneh yang sedang menguncang-guncangkan pundak sahabatnya maju mundur saking semangatnya, dengan langkah tenang.

"Uhuk... uhuk... Sakura-_chan_... uhuk... tenang dulu,"

Hinata terbatuk-batuk akibat guncangan hebat yang diterimanya sebagai efek hormon _dopamin_ yang terlalu berlebihan dari sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang... demi Tuhan, Hinata! Aku bisa mati saking senangnya!" teriaknya.

Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sakura yang masih menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, berharap bisa menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

"Berisik!"

Hinata sangat bersyukur karena suara interupsi seseorang akhirnya mampu mengendalikan gadis _pink_ di depannya.

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara dan menampilkan wajah masamnya saat tahu siapa pemilik suara. Sasuke. Siswa yang paling dibencinya. Siswa yang menurutnya, sok pintar, sok ganteng, sok dingin, dan sok-sok lainnya. Siswa yang membuatnya murka hampir setiap hari karena kata-kata ketus yang sering dilontarkan untuk menghinanya. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu kesenanganku?" ketusnya.

Sasuke tidak menatapnya, hanya terlihat tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain melakukan hal-hal bodoh?"

Sakura mendelik.

"Kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk menghinaku, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk mengurusi sifat memuakkanmu itu!"

Suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Kalau kau masih mempunyai waktu untuk berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk mengurusi nilai-nilai mengagumkanmu itu."

Wajah Sakura merah padam. Ia sangat tahu apa maksud dari kata-kata 'mengagumkan' yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Spontan ia menggebrak mejanya.

"Hei kau pemuda sombong! Jangan kira kau satu-satunya jenius di sini!"

"Itu kenyataan," Sasuke memejamkan mata tidak peduli.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya geram. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan marah. Hinata menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau! Aku akan tunjukan padamu! Aku akan menjadi jenius pada hal yang kau tidak bisa! Ingat itu!" tantangnya sambil menuding Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura memukul wajah sok tampan di depannya kini. Ia melengos.

"Terserah," Ia menatap Hinata. "Ayo Hinata. Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk bertengkar. Jadi aku tidak ingin wajah menyebalkan laki-laki ini merusak _mood_ku," katanya sambil menarik Hinata untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha yang kini menarik sudut bibirnya begitu dua gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Huh.."

* * *

><p>Sasuke melihatnya. Gadis bodoh itu. Menenteng sebuah tas berisi gitar di tangannya dengan senyum mengembang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan memasuki kelas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanya dari seluruh isi kelas padanya. Lagi-lagi ulah aneh. Begitulah yang ada di benak Sasuke, sampai sebuah suara membuatnya mau tak mau menegakkan kepala dan memasang telinga. Mungkin ia sudah gila melakukan semua ini. Ini bukan ciri khasnya. Menepis suara hatinya, ia kemudian menyimak percakapan dua gadis di depannya itu.<p>

"Kau sungguh-sungguh serius, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau pikir aku main-main? Kemarin aku sudah didaftarkan oleh Saso-_nii_, kini aku resmi menjadi murid lesnya."

Wajah manyunnya berubah sumringah. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi setelah tujuh belas tahun hidupku. Aku seperti pemeran utama di drama-drama penuh tangisan yang sering kau tonton itu, Hinata,"

Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang, Sakura-_chan_. Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa menemukan cintamu. Aku berdoa semoga kau bahagia selalu," Sakura mengangguk-angguk sambil memasang wajah ingin menangis.

"_Arigatou,_ Hinata,"

Ingin mendramatisir suasana, Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang puaaaling pengertian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupku yang kacau balau ini kalau tidak ada dirimu," Hinata meringis mendengar kalimat yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Sasuke mendengus. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal. Karena kelakuan Sakura yang menurutnya bodoh? Karena Sakura yang akan les dengan orang yang tidak diketahuinya? Atau karena Sakura yang jatuh cinta pada guru lesnya? Tersentak dari pikiran tidak pentingnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Ini terjadi semenjak ia tahu kalau gadis _pink_ itu jatuh cinta. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia sering dipaksa menemani ibunya menonton drama-drama khas perempuan. Dan ia tahu perasaan apa ini. Cemburu? Ia tersenyum sinis. Ia cemburu? Dengan seorang gadis bodoh? Jangan bercanda. Ia bisa dikeluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha kalau sampai ia jatuh cinta pada gadis sebodoh Sakura.

Oke, itu berlebihan. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas frustasinya. Bahkan sekarang hanya memikirkan hal menyebalkan ini, mampu membuatnya frustasi. Mungkin sekali-sekali ia harus _refresing._ Terlalu banyak belajar sepertinya membuat otaknya beku hingga membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal konyol yang bukan gayanya. Yah, itu mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghela nafas hari ini. Ia menatap lurus TV yang menyala di depannya, tanpa ada minat untuk mengikuti acara yang disuguhkan stasiun TV yang ditontonnya sekarang. Tubuhnya ada di sini, tapi pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Lebih tepatnya ada pada orang lain.<p>

Sakura. Gadis yang menyita atensinya selama enam bulan ini. Tidak. Gadis itu sudah menyita perhatiannya semenjak ia masuk Tokyo _High School_ dan berada di kelas yang sama dengan gadis yang menurutnya bodoh itu, selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Dia saja yang baru menyadarinya setelah enam bulan yang lalu gadis itu mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta.

Lagi-lagi hanya helaan nafas yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Benarkah ia seorang jenius? Ia ingin mengatakan itu tidak benar. Ia seorang jenius. Tidak mungkin seorang jenius menyukai seseorang tapi tidak menyadarinya. Yah, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Jadi ia dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau perasaannya saat ini bukanlah rasa sukanya pada gadis itu.

Tunggu. Menyukai? Sejak kapan ia berpikir kalau apa yang ia rasakan kini adalah rasa suka? Sasuke mendengus. Ia sangat tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Sakura," lirihnya tanpa sadar.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka nonton drama, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang terkejut, kontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itachi. Kakaknya itu menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurutnya menyebalkan. _Onyx_nya menangkap sebuah tas yang bisa ditebaknya berisi _bass_ kesayangan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak ketularan _kaa-san, _kan?"

Sasuke mendengus, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dengan gugup ia mengganti _channel_ TV ke saluran berita. Itachi terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Sudah, tidak usah gugup begitu. Kalau memang suka, tonton saja,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" ujarnya tanpa berniat menanggapi perkataan Itachi. Itachi kembali terkekeh.

"Sejak kau menghela nafas berulang-ulang, mendengus, kemudian menyebut nama 'Sakura',"

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terkejut. Ia menyebut nama Sakura? Kapan? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Itachi pasti bohong. Yah, ia pasti ingin menjahilinya. Tapi, Itachi tidak kenal dengan Sakura. Bagaimana ia tahu nama gadis itu? Jawaban yang paling logis adalah bahwa ia memang menyebut nama Sakura. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah dibuat tidak menyadari kata-katanya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ia memijit pelipis kepala sambil memejamkan matanya. Melihat tindakannya itu, Itachi menyeringai.

"Siapa itu 'Sakura', Sasuke? Apa dia yang membuatmu menjadi seperti orang tidak waras begini?"

Tidak waras? Benar, ia sudah tidak waras sekarang. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia menjadi tidak waras. Tidak waras karena gadis yang menurutnya bodoh. Sungguh ironis.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya cuek. "Hanya seorang pembuat masalah yang membuatku gila?" Itachi masih menyeringai.

"Bukan siapa-siapa?" Sasuke tidak bereaksi.

"..."

"Seorang pembuat masalah yang membuatmu gila?"

"..."

"Hebat sekali orang itu! Bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang dingin dan tidak peduli sekelilingnya, menjadi orang gila?"

"..."

"Apalagi hanya karena seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya," Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Hn,"

Jawaban yang ambigu. Itachi masih dalam _mode_ seringainya. Sungguh ia sangat suka menggoda Sasuke. Baginya, itu adalah momen-momen paling menyenangkan. Momen yang membuat Sasuke keluar dari sifat dingin yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa tidak akan membawa pengaruh apa-apa pada kita, kan? Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke mulai kesal. Mendengar Itachi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –_kun_, membuatnya paham kalau kakaknya itu sedang menggodanya.

"..."

"Kecuali kalau orang itu saaaangat berpengaruh pada kita," sambung Itachi dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu, _baka Aniki_!" Itachi terkekeh. Adiknya itu sudah masuk perangkapnya.

Seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa? Jangan bercanda. Seseorang yang sudah membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti orang gila. Seseorang yang membuat Sasuke marah karena ia yang mencoba menyelidiki orang tersebut. Itachi yang paling tahu bagaimana sifat adiknya itu. Sasuke tidak akan mudah emosi seperti ini, hanya karena seorang yang bukan siapa-siapa. Sakura. Nama yang tadi disebut Sasuke. Sepertinya nama perempuan. Yang pasti, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat berpengaruh bagi Sasuke. Siapa dia? Gadis yang disukai Sasuke, kah?

Memikirkan hal itu, Itachi jadi geli sendiri. Sangat aneh membayangkan 'Sang _Cool Prince_' ini jatuh cinta. Mengingat Sasuke yang selalu menanggapi dingin gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya. Sekarang dia yang mengidolakan orang lain. Mungkin ini karma. Itachi jadi ingin tahu seperti apa gadis pujaan hati sang adik.

"Ha... ha... ha... ketahuan kau, _otouto_. Kau menyukainya, heh?" Sasuke mendengus. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Hei, Itachi juga Uchiha. Dia juga punya otak seorang Uchiha. Dia tahu bagaimana membuat Sasuke berkata jujur. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar emosinya hanya untuk kebohongan yang tidak penting. Tapi emosinya akan meluap-luap jika itu menyangkut kebenaran yang sensitif. Ia harus bisa menahan emosinya, kalau tidak ingin ketahuan menyukai Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak dari pikirannya. Menyukai Sakura? Ya Tuhan! Sejak kapan hal itu mulai berakar di pikirannya? Ini kedua kalinya ia mengakui kalau ia menyukai Sakura. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas gusar. Melihat tingkahnya itu, Itachi semakin yakin kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rupa gadis yang kau sukai itu, Sasuke," ujarnya kemudian dengan seringai menggodanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab atau bereaksi. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya itu membuatnya terpancing untuk mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakannya kini. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya ia takut. Takut mengetahui kebenaran perasaannya sendiri. Takut kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Takut ia mengetahui kalau ia menyukai orang yang tidak bisa ia miliki. Takut ia mengalami cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Memikirkan itu ia kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Apa susahnya sih mengungkapkan perasaan?!"

"..."

"Jangan sampai ia direbut orang lain,"

"..."

"Kau tahu kan hukum keluarga Uchiha? Apa yang diinginkan Uchiha, harus terpenuhi?"

"..."

"Jangan mempermalukan Uchiha hanya karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hati gadis pujaanmu!"

Itachi bermaksud memanas-manasi Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus. Ia hanya melirik Itachi sebentar kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Itachi tidak mau kalah. Ia kembali berkomentar.

"Atau jangan-jangan..."

Itachi berpose seperti orang berpikir.

"Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah punya kekasih?"

"..."

"Atau ia menyukai orang lain?"

Sasuke menyadari kalau kali ini ia tercekat. Ia menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"Kau menyatakan cintamu, tapi ia lebih memilih orang yang..."

"Diam kau, _baka_!"

Itachi tersentak. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Ia tanpa sadar membentak Itachi. Sungguh, ia hanya reflek. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Itachi. Ia- takut. Takut kalau Sakura lebih memilih orang lain daripada dirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafasnya. Kali ini ia harus mengakui.

Ia jatuh cinta.

Sementara Itachi yang terkejut dengan bentakan Sasuke, hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Nada bicara Sasuke, dia marah? Apa karena kata-katanya? Tapi kata-kata yang mana? Itachi tersentak dan menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau bertepuk sebelah tangan, heh? Sasuke?"

"..."

"..."

Itachi menghela nafas. Agaknya kurang baik jika ia terus mencampuri urusan Sasuke. Setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat adiknya itu risau. Itachi mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita," Itachi akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. "Aku mau latihan _band_ dengan teman-temanku. Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya kemudian.

"..."

"Yah, walau tidak membantu mengatasi masalahmu itu, setidaknya kau bisa me_refresh_kan pikiranmu,"

"..."

Itachi mendengus. Jengkel juga kalau bicara tidak dijawab. Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, akhirnya Itachi berbalik pergi.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau,"

"Hn, aku ikut,"

Itachi terkejut. Langkahnya terhenti dan secara otamatis berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia mengerjab melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar sedang frustasi.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Sasuke! Angin apa yang membawamu kemari?"<p>

Sapaan Deidara hanya mampu membuat Sasuke menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian kembali membuang wajahnya.

"Hn,"

Deidara berdecak. Bosan ia berbicara dengan orang dingin. Sudah cukup ia berhadapan dengan Pein dan Sasori.

"Mana Sasori?" tanya Itachi seolah tidak mempedulikan kekesalan Deidara. Irisnya beredar untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang menjadi obyek pertanyaannya. Tapi ia tidak menangkap tanda-tanda kehadiran pemuda bersurai merah itu. Di sudut studio musik, hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang sedang membenarkan _drum_nya. Pein. Deidara menatapnya dengan raut kesal.

"Belum datang," ucapnya ketus.

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya dia datang paling awal,"

Wajah Deidara berubah sumringah. Kekesalannya menguap entah kemana.

"Ia bilang sedikit terlambat karena akan datang bersama adiknya,"

Sasuke sedikit melirik pada Deidara. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Adiknya?"

Deidara mengangguk antusias.

"Adik Sasori?! Gadis berambut _pink_ yang waktu itu?"

Sasuke tercekat. _Pink_?

"Ah! Yang bersama Ino waktu itu?!" tanya Itachi antusias. Deidara mengangguk. Itachi tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka waktu itu. Dunia ternyata sesempit daun kelor, yah? Teman Ino adalah adik Sasori," Deidara ikut tertawa.

"Dia anak murid lesku sekarang. Sasori memintaku mengajarinya bermain gitar,"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Murid les? Sasori? Ingatannya melayang pada percakapan Sakura dan Hinata enam bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu Sakura mengatakan kalau kakaknya yang dipanggil 'Saso-_nii_' itu, mendaftarkannya pada guru les yang disukainya. Ia menatap tajam pada Deidara.

"Murid lesmu? Sejak kapan?"

Itachi terkejut mendengarnya. Deidara terkekeh.

"Sejak kita bertemu dengannya. Enam bulan yang lalu,"

Tubuh Sasuke mendadak kaku. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Entahlah. Rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah Deidara saat ini juga.

"Kau tahu? Dia anak yang berbakat," Deidara bercerita dengan antusias. "Dalam enam bulan ia sudah menguasai _chord_ dasar, palang dan geser. Ia juga sangat sensitif terhadap nada. Aku yakin dalam dua tahun ke depan dia akan jadi gitaris sehebat kakaknya. Benar-benar duplikat Sasori," Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa Sasori tidak mau mengajarinya. Malah meminta tolong padaku. Sayang kalau bakat anak itu baru muncul sekarang," Alis Itachi terangkat sebelah.

"Heh? Benar juga. Bukankah Sasori seorang gitaris? Kenapa harus les padamu? Sasori kan tidak kalah darimu?"

Pertanyaan Itachi yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Deidara. Sementara Sasuke mendengus. Sepertinya pertanyaan Itachi, ia tahu jawabannya. Ia masih menatap tajam pada Deidara. Pemuda yang menjadi alasan kenapa Sakura belajar gitar. Pemuda yang juga menjadi alasan kenapa ia tidak mau diajar oleh Sasori. Entahlah. Haruskah ia sedih karena kini ia sudah tahu siapa pemuda yang disukai Sakura? Untuk apa ia sedih? Tentu saja karena ia menyukai Sakura. Memikirkan itu membuatnya berdecih pelan.

Tapi kalau tidak sedih lalu apa? Ia akui, mengetahui gadis itu menyukai Deidara membuatnya juga senang? Haruskah ia senang? Senang karena sebenarnya pemuda pirang di depannya itu akan...

"Siapa nama gadis itu yah? Aku lupa?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya untuk melirik Itachi.

"Sakura,"

Suara Pein, yang dari tadi diam membenarkan _drum_, membuat Itachi menegang.

"Eh?"

"Gadis berisik dan energik. Gadis yang sebenarnya cerdas tapi malas memakai otaknya. Haruno Sakura,"

Itachi membelalakan matanya. Kini ia ingat. Jujur saat mendengar nama itu dari Sasuke, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Enam bulan yang lalu, ia pernah berkenalan dengan Sakura. Sontak ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat raut Sasuke sekarang. Ia melihat sorot mata tajam menatap Deidara, rahang yang mengeras dan tangan yang terkepal.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kalau terkejut, dia juga sama terkejutnya. Tapi keterkejutannya tidak sampai membuatnya berekspresi seperti Sasuke saat ini. Entahlah. Pemuda itu seperti sedang marah. Marah pada...

Itachi beralih menatap Deidara. Deidara? Ia kembali menatap Sasuke, lalu menatap mereka bergantian. Alisnya berkerut. Untuk alasan apa Sasuke marah pada Deidara?

"Sa..."

"_Nii-chan_! Kenapa harus aku yang membawa gitar-gitar ini? Ini semua berat, tahu!"

Suara teriakan menginterupsi kalimat Itachi. Semua pasang mata di ruangan ini kini beralih menatap ke arah pintu, tempat sumber suara tadi berasal. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mereka ketahui bernama Sasori memasuki ruangan itu, diikuti seorang gadis berambut _pink_ di belakangnya. Gadis itu menggendong sebuah tas gitar di punggungnya, juga membawa sebuah tas gitar lainnya di samping tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dahinya bersimbah keringat menandakan kalau ia sangat kesusahan membawa kedua gitar itu. Ia bersungut-sungut saat menabrak punggung Sasori karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Nii-chan_! Bisa tidak kalau berhenti bilang dulu! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Sudah untung aku mau membawa gitar jelekmu ini!"

"Hn,"

Jawaban Sasori yang membuat Sakura ingin menggilas pemuda itu. Sangat menyebalkan. Kakaknya itu mengingatkannya pada teman sekelasnya. Siapa namanya? Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke. Ia mengasihani dirinya. Kenapa ia harus sesial ini. Sudah berurusan dengan orang semacam Sasori di rumah, dia juga harus berhadapan dengan orang sejenis Sasori di sekolah.

"Ya ampun Sakura-_chan_?! Kau baik-baik saja? Sini ku bantu!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Deidara. Pemuda itu maju kemudian meraih gitar di tangan Sakura. Raut kemarahan Sakura lenyap terganti dengan seulas senyum dan semburat rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Dan itu semua tertangkap mata _onyx_ Itachi. Ia tertegun sesaat kemudian menoleh menatap Sasuke. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi. Tatapan marah di mata adiknya itu, seperti meningkat dua kali lipat saat melihat adegan di depannya kini. Apakah yang ada di benaknya ini benar? Orang yang disukai Sakura adalah Deidara?

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Deidara membuyarkan pikiran Itachi. Ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk senang. Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan menatap semua orang di tempat ini.

"Aku menyuruh Sakura datang, untuk meminta pendapat kalian. Apakah ia sudah layak untuk mempelajari _Profesional Guitar_ atau belum. Mengingat ia baru belajar enam bulan," jelas Deidara.

Itachi tidak bereaksi. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, setelah mengetahui lingkaran hubungan antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Deidara. Ia menatap wajah datar Sasori. Apa pemuda itu sudah tahu adiknya menyukai Deidara?

"Nah, Sakura, kau masih ingat kan semua _member band_ku?" tanya Deidara yang lagi-lagi membuat Itachi kembali dari dunianya. Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja. Selain Saso-_nii_ yang menyebalkan ini, aku masih ingat dengan kalian semua," jawab Sakura yang membuat Pein sedikit menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Sakura menatap satu persatu pemuda di ruangan itu.

"_Ohayou,_ Pein-_nii_! _Ohayou,_ Itachi-_nii_! _Ohayou_... eh?" Sakura mengerjab. Ia baru sadar dengan kehadiran pemuda asing di ruangan ini. Apa ia tidak salah lihat. Sasuke? Wajahnya berubah masam.

"Hei, Beruang Kutub! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Hampir saja Itachi tertawa kalau saja ia tidak segera menahan dirinya. Kekhawatirannya sedikit sirna melihat tingkah gadis di depannya kini. Pantas saja Sasuke menyukainya. Gadis unik yang blak-blakan. Dan ia juga jadi tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke frustasi. Gadis ini tidak menyukainya.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura menoleh menatap Deidara.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal laki-laki menyebalkan yang suka sekali menggangguku," Itachi melirik Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Mengganggu? Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini, _otouto_?" Sasuke mendengus. Sakura mengerjab bingung.

"Kau bilang apa, Itachi-_nii_? _otouto_?" Itachi menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sakura melotot pada Sasuke yang balik menatapnya datar.

"Dia adikmu, Itachi-_nii_?!" jerit Sakura sambil menuding Sasuke. Yang dituding berdecak kesal karena jeritan Sakura yang menurutnya berlebihan. Itachi mengangguk lagi. Sakura semakin melotot.

"Eh! K... kau ju... juga seorang Uchiha?"

Teriakan Sakura yang disambut dengan tepukan jidat dari Deidara, tawa membahana dari Itachi, senyum tipis dari Sasori dan Pein, dan dengusan dari Sasuke. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk mencuci otak Sakura setelah ini. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, sampai ia tidak tahu nama keluarganya. Jangan bilang ia juga tidak tahu siapa namanya?

* * *

><p>Suasana hening menyelimuti mobil yang dinaiki Sasuke dan Itachi dalam perjalanan pulang mereka kini. Itachi melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menghela nafas.<p>

"Apa itu Sakura yang kau maksud?"

"..."

Sasuke tidak bergeming dari pandangan datarnya ke depan. Itachi sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Apa orang yang disukai Sakura adalah Deidara?"

"..."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau orang itu adalah Deidara?"

"..."

Itachi kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau tahukan Deidara akan..."

"Hn," potong Sasuke cepat. "Tidak usah dibahas,"

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan pada Sakura?"

"Untuk apa?" Itachi tercekat. Apa adiknya itu sudah hilang ingatan?

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau menyukainya bukan?" jawabnya jengkel.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengatakannya padanya?" Itachi mendelik.

"Kenapa malah aku? Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya!"

"Tidak ada urusan? Kau bahkan jauh lebih dekat dengannya daripada aku. Kau tidak lihat tadi? Dia bahkan tidak tahu nama keluargaku. Akan aneh kalau aku yang mengatakannya tiba-tiba. Tapi kalau kau, aku yakin ia pasti mendengarmu,"

Itachi tercekat. Kali ini ia tidak membalas. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi, sarat akan emosi. Sasuke, sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Ya, harus. Spontan ia menginjak rem dan memutar arah mobilnya. Sasuke sedikit berdecih kesal karena ulah Itachi yang serba tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh sengit ke arah Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Itachi tidak menggubrisnya. Ia meraih _smartphone_nya dan menghubungi seseorang. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sasori? Kita butuh bicara sekarang!"

* * *

><p>Sasori menatap datar dua orang di hadapannya kini. Iris <em>hazel<em>nya menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. Itachi sedang menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan mengebu-gebu. Cerita tentang Sakura yang menyukai Deidara.

"Jadi Sasori, kau harus..."

"Biarkan saja,"

"Eh?"

Bukan hanya Itachi yang terkejut, tapi juga Sasuke. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Sasori akan secuek ini. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Ini soal Sakura, adiknya. Apa ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura kalau tahu kenyataan tentang Deidara?

"Aku sudah tahu. Biarkan saja dia,"

Sasuke dan Itachi saling menatap lalu kembali menatap Sasori dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak melarang Sakura? Bagaimana nanti kalau Sakura tahu tentang Deidara?" Sasori mendengus.

"Kubilang biarkan saja, kenapa malah kalian yang repot?" Itachi mengerjab.

"..."

"Apa keuntungan yang kalian dapat jika aku menceritakan hal itu pada Sakura?"

Jleb

Tepat sasaran. Itachi menelan ludahnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak terkejut di sebelahnya. Apa ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Sasori menatap datar pada Itachi kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia menatap lurus mata Sasori.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasori menghela nafas.

"Sakura,"

"..."

"Dia trauma bermain gitar,"

"Eh?!" Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi terbelalak mendengarnya. Yang benar saja. Trauma?

"Aku sudah menyukai musik sejak aku masih kecil. Dan aku mulai belajar gitar saat aku masih SD," Sasori menatap Itachi.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu hal ini," Itachi mengangguk.

"Tapi apa kau tahu juga, kalau _tou-san_ku tidak suka aku berkecimpung di dunia musik?"

Itachi tersentak. Ia baru tahu tentang hal ini.

"_Tou-san_ ingin aku meneruskan memimpin Yayasan keluarga kami. Tapi aku tidak mengindahkan perintahnya. Aku tetap belajar gitar diam-diam,"

"..."

"Sampai saat SMP, Sakura yang bersekolah yang sama denganku, memergokiku bersama _band_ku kala itu. Ia sangat mengagumi cara bermain gitarku dan memintaku untuk mengajarinya juga. Aku menolak. Tapi dia terus merengek dan mengancam akan melaporkan pada _tou-san_ jika aku tidak mengajarinya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku mengajarinya," Sasori berhenti sejenak.

"Jadi Sakura sudah pernah belajar waktu SMP? Pantas saja cepat sekali dia mengerti saat diajari Deidara," Sasori mengangguk.

"Dia berbakat. Tidak perlu banyak bicara, dia langsung paham maksudku dari melihatku bermain gitar,"

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya trauma?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara. Sasori menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Menarik juga melihat Uchiha satu ini penasaran. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang paling tidak suka mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"Semua bermula saat _tou-san_ mengetahui kalau aku belajar gitar diam-diam, bahkan Sakura juga ikut-ikutan. _Tou-san_ murka dan menamparku di depan Sakura. Dia mengancam akan mengusirku kalau aku masih nekad. Aku yang sedang emosi, akhirnya memilih untuk angkat kaki dari rumah saat itu juga, tanpa mengindahkan teriakan ayah dan jeritan Sakura yang menangis,"

"..."

"Seminggu kemudian, aku diminta pulang oleh _kaa-san_ karena Sakura sakit dan terus mengigau memanggilku. Walau ragu, akhirnya aku pulang. _Tou-san_ tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Kami terus tidak saling tegur sampai sekarang,"

"..."

"Sejak itulah, Sakura tidak pernah lagi mau menyentuh gitar. Aku pernah bertanya padanya, dan kalian tahu apa jawabannya?" Sasori menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mempelajari sesuatu yang membuat _nii-chan_ pergi dariku," Sasori tersenyum miris. "Itu yang ia katakan padaku,"

Itachi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura, gadis unik dan energik yang ia kenal, mempunyai cerita menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Dan aku kaget saat tiba-tiba ia mengatakan ingin belajar gitar dan memintaku mendaftarkannya menjadi murid les Deidara. Aku akhirnya tahu apa motifnya. Dia adikku, aku paling tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia menyukai Deidara,"

"Dan kau membiarkannya?"

Suara penuh emosi dari Sasuke. Itachi saja sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Spontan ia menatap Sasuke. Sasori menatap Sasuke datar.

"..."

"Kau membiarkan Sakura menyukai orang yang sudah punya calon tunangan?!"

Kali ini suara Sasuke meninggi. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal. Itachi memandangnya khawatir. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini karena seorang gadis sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang dia adikmu. Kau bilang kau paling tahu siapa dia. Tapi kenapa kau biarkan dia mengambil tindakan yang membuatnya akan terluka nantinya?!" Sasori masih menatapnya datar. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mendengus dan tersenyum.

"Justru karena dia adikku dan aku paling tahu bagaimana dia, yang membuatku membiarkannya," Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Dia tipe orang yang mudah sekali menyerap hal-hal negatif di sekelillingnya dan menciptakan hal-hal negatif tersebut menjadi suatu ketakutan dalam dirinya,"

"..."

"Tapi dia juga gampang menyerap hal-hal positif di sekelilingnya, dan membuatnya sebagai senjata untuk melawan ketakutannya,"

"..."

"Kesalahanku hanya satu. Aku terlalu melindungi Sakura dari hal-hal negatif lainnya setelah kejadian dengan _tou-san_ku. Tindakan yang membuatnya tumbuh menjadi orang yang tidak dewasa dan penakut. Aku baru menyadari kesalahanku, saat mengetahui Sakura yang ingin kembali bermain gitar karena jatuh cinta,"

"..."

"Aku dapat melihat bagaimana cinta dapat membuatnya berani melawan ketakutannya. Karena itulah aku membiarkannya," Sasuke mematung mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Entahlah. Haruskah ia senang? Atau sedih? Sakura berani melawan ketakutannya. Itu adalah hal yang baik. Tapi. Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa bukan dia menjadi kekuatan Sakura? Kenapa harus orang lain?

"..."

"Walau nantinya dia akan terluka dan menciptakan ketakutan baru dalam hidupnya, aku tidak akan khawatir. Aku percaya akan ada hal lain yang membuatnya berani melawan ketakutannya itu," Sasori menatap Sasuke datar.

"Biarkan dia belajar tentang dunia ini. Belajar kalau di dunia ini banyak sekali masalah yang kelak harus bisa ia tangani seorang diri. Biarkanlah ia jalani apa yang harus ia jalani, sehingga ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dewasa. Apa kau mengerti maksudku, Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi tempatnya berpegang, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi. Aku akan ada saat dia membutuhkanku, tapi aku tidak akan ada di setiap masalahnya,"

Sasori menghela nafasnya. Ia berhenti berbicara. Menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka. Mungkin juga sengaja memberi kesempatan bagi dua orang di depannya untuk berkomentar. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari keduanya yang ingin berkomentar. Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sasori. Itachi juga ikut-ikutan diam. Padahal dari tadi dia yang paling aktif bicara.

"Kau menyukai Sakura, Sasuke?"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sasoripun angkat bicara. Sasuke terkejut tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Setelah ini, bisakah aku menitipkannya padamu?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi sekelas. Hari demi hari begitu cepat berlalu. Setelah libur panjang kenaikan kelas, Sasuke kembali lagi ke sekolah dengan tingkatan baru. Kini ia sudah kelas tiga. Dan di sinilah ia. Berdiri di depan pintu yang bertulisan 3-1, dan menatap seorang gadis yang tengah asyik dengan gitar kesayangannya. Pemandangan yang sering ia lihat semenjak duduk di kelas dua.<p>

Ini sudah hampir satu tahun semenjak gadis itu mendeklarasikan dirinya jatuh cinta dan mulai belajar gitar. Sasuke sering sekali mendapati gadis itu menggunakan waktu-waktu kosong di sekolah untuk berlatih. Dan Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan dari dirinya. Ia sudah mahir menggunakan alat musik petik itu, bak seorang profesional. Benar kata Sasori, ia sangat berbakat. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. Ia teringat dengan tantangan gadis itu padanya. Sakura sudah menunjukan bahwa ia bisa menjadi seorang jenius di bidang yang Sasuke tidak kuasai.

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju meja yang menjadi incarannya. Sakura sepertinya menyadari kehadirannya, tapi gadis itu tampak tidak mempedulikannya. Sasukepun tidak mempunyai niat untuk menyapa. Setelah bertemu di studio musik lima bulan yang lalu, hubungan mereka tidak mengalami suatu kemajuan yang berarti. Selalu seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini, mengingat ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis _pink_ itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Brakkk

Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di kursinya, dikejutkan dengan suara dobrakan pintu. Ia mendongak dan menatap tiga makhluk yang menjadi tersangka pendobrakan. Seorang pemuda dan dua orang gadis. Salah satu gadis tampak menunduk, entah apa yang membuatnya malu-malu begitu. Gadis yang lainnya terlihat jengah dengan kelakuan pemuda di depannya kini.

"Hei, Naruto! Bisa tidak, buka pintunya pelan-pelan! Seperti orang bar-bar saja!" omel gadis pirang itu. Yang diomeli hanya menoleh padanya sambil cengengesan kemudian kembali menatap ke dalam. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat dua makhluk di dalam kelas itu.

"Sakura-_chan_! _Teme_! Aku senang sekali bisa sekelas dengan kalian!" teriaknya heboh. Sasuke berdecak. Sementara Sakura menyingkirkan gitarnya dan berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia berlari berhamburan ke arah Naruto. Naruto merentangkan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan bagaimana mesranya saat Sakura memeluknya.

"Hinata! Ino! Aku tidak menyangka akan sekelas dengan kalian!" teriak Sakura tak kalah heboh sambil berlari melewati Naruto. Ia memegang tangan kedua temannya itu dan melompat-lompat kegirangan, mengacuhkan seorang pemuda yang masih merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum lebar bodohnya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Malang sekali nasib pemuda itu.

"Sakura? Kau di kelas ini juga? Wow... aku tidak menyangka, kita akan berkumpul lagi!" teriak Ino. Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_. Aku senang kita bersama lagi," ujarnya senang. Sakura mengangguk-angguk gembira. Ino seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, Sakura. Kebetulan kau di sini," Ino membuka tasnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan benda yang dicari. "Ini," ucapnya singkat sambil menyodorkan benda tersebut. Sakura mengerjab menatapnya. Undangan?

"Apa ini?" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Itu undangan, Sakura!" Sakura cekikikan.

"Aku tahu, maksudnya undangan apa?" kata Sakura sambil mencoba membuka undangan tersebut. Ino tersenyum sumringah.

"Itu undangan ulangtahunku. Sebulan lagi. Datang yah?" Mata Sakura berbinar-binar menatap undangan itu.

"Apa Deidara-_nii _ juga akan datang?" tanya Sakura antusias. Senyum Ino pudar. Entahlah. Ia merasa perasaannya sedikit terganggu.

"Te... tentu saja," Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata elang yang menatapnya tidak suka. Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendengus namun kemudian memandang Sakura penuh arti.

"Sudah dimulai, ya?"

* * *

><p>Sakura berputar di depan Sasori yang menatapnya datar, bermaksud hendak memamerkan gaun yang ia pakai. Sebuah gaun hijau selutut yang mengembang di bagian pinggang sampai lutut. Gaun itu tidak menutupi bagian bahunya, hanya sebatas dada sampai lutut. Sepasang <em>Stilleto<em> berwarna senada tersemat manis di kakinya. Ia tersenyum sumringah.

"Bagaimana,_ nii-chan_?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Sasori memperhatikannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn. Ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat," jawabnya datar. Senyum Sakura hilang berganti dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan!" omelnya kesal. Sasori tidak mempedulikannya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju mobil. Sakura semakin manyun.

"Memuji tidak akan membuatmu mati, kan?!" omelnya setengah berteriak. Sasori menghentikan gerakan membukanya pintu mobil dan menatap wajah kesal Sakura datar.

"Memakai apapun, kau tetap cantik, Sakura! Sekarang, jangan banyak bicara! Cepat naik! Kita sudah terlambat!" Senyum Sakura kembali terkembang.

"Itu baru_ nii-chan_ku!" Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau pakai _bikini_ juga cantik, Sakura," Senyum Sakura hilang.

"Eh?"

Sasori melengos memasuki mobil. Sakura diam mencerna perkataan Sasori sampai kaca mobil di depannya turun memperlihatkan wajah datar Sasori.

"Kau mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ? Cepat atau kutinggal!"

Suara Sasori membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Spontan saja wajahnya memerah. Agaknya ia sudah mengerti arti kata-kata Sasori. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berteriak dan berlari menuju mobil kakaknya itu.

"_Nii-chaaaaannnnnn_!"

* * *

><p>Sakura memasuki <em>ballroom<em> hotel, tempat pesta ulangtahun Ino, dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia masih kesal dengan Sasori. Sasori sendiri tampak cuek-cuek saja. Mau kesal atau tidak, toh adiknya itu tetap menggandeng erat lengannya.

"Hei, Sasori!" panggilan seseorang mengalihkan pandangan pemuda berwajah imut itu ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Itachi. Di sebelahnya, Pein dan Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya mendekati duo kakak beradik Haruno itu. Itachi menampilkan senyuman termanisnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu tidak merespon, yang langsung membuat Itachi menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Hei... hei... ada apa dengan _imouto_ku yang satu ini? Kenapa wajahmu seperti baju yang belum disetrika begitu?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Itachi-_nii_! Aku bukan _imouto_mu!" Itachi terkekeh melihat Sakura yang manyun.

"Astaga! Kau imut sekali! Aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu _imouto_ku, Sakura-_chan_! Cepatlah menikah dengan Sasuke-_kun_! Kau akan langsung jadi _imouto_ku, adik ipar," ujar Itachi sumringah. Disebelahnya Sasuke berdecih namun sebuah seringai tipis tercetak di wajahnya. Sakura melotot mendengarnya.

"Adik ipar katamu?! Ihhh... woow...! Mimpi apa aku semalam?! Enak saja! Kau suka _imouto_ yang imut? Nikahkan saja _otouto_mu itu dengan _nii-chan_! Dia juga imut, kan?!" sembur Sakura tidak suka. Itachi terkekeh. Pein hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sasuke memandangnya datar. Sasori sendiri langsung menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Bicara apa kau?!" Sakura meringis memegang kepalanya sambil menatap kesal pada Sasori.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Sakura membatalkan niatnya mengajukan protes pada Sasori. Ia menoleh. Hinata. Gadis anggun itu mendekati Sakura. Spontan Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melambai ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata!" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Hinata tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-_chan_," Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?" katanya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya berkali-kali. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura cekikikan. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta pertolonganmu,"

"Eh?"

"Ino meminta kita berdua untuk membawa cincin pertunangan,"

"Eh? Siapa yang mau tunangan?!" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Hinata meringis saat tangan Sasori kembali menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Bisa kau tidak teriak-teriak, _baka_?!" Sakura hanya manyun menatap Sasori sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ino yang akan bertunangan,"

"Eh?!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura berteriak histeris saking terkejutnya. Namun selanjutnya, ia langsung menunduk sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, dari tangan Sasori yang sudah siap menjitaknya. Hinata terkikik melihat mereka.

"_Nii-chan_! Bisa tidak, tidak pakai acara jitak segala?!"

"Hn, tidak. Sebelum kau hentikan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelasmu itu," Sakura mendengus, lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Ino akan bertunangan? Dengan siapa? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?" Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan membabibuta dari Sakura.

"Aku juga baru tahu sekarang, Sakura-_chan_. Ino bilang, sebenarnya ia ingin menyiapkan gaun khusus untuk kita berdua. Tapi ia berubah pikiran karena ingin membuat _surprise_," Sakura mendengus lagi.

"_Surprise_ katanya? Huh... dia berhasil! Aku sangat terkejut! Hilang deh kesempatanku mendapat gaun baru," sungutnya.

Sebuah tangan kembali menjitaknya. Ia sudah mau memaki Sasori saat matanya menangkap pelaku penjitakan yang ternyata adalah Itachi. Sontak saja ia melotot pada pemuda itu.

"Kau ini! Hanya gaun yang ada di otakmu. Menikahlah dengan _otouto_ku. Aku jamin hidupmu akan penuh dengan gaun-gaun indah," kata-kata yang membuat Sakura murka.

"Kau pikir hanya _otouto_mu yang bisa memberikanku gaun-gaun indah?! Banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang rela membelikannya untukku tanpa harus menikahiku! Aku juga bisa membeli sendiri! Kau pikir aku semurah harga gaun?!" semburnya murka.

Sebuah jitakan kembali mendarat di kepalanya. Ia merintih setengah menangis.

"_Nii-chan_! Aku bisa gegar otak kalau kepalaku di jitak terus!" sungutnya lirih. Tidak berani lagi ia mengeluarkan suara membahananya jika masih ada Sasori di sekitarnya. Hinata hanya tertawa sambil menariknya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Saat menikah nanti, kita juga yang akan menjadi pengiring Ino. Akan ada gaun khusus buat kita," Mata Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk. " Memang kapan Ino akan menikah?"

"Setelah lulus SMA. Ayo, Sakura-_chan_! Panitia sudah menunggu kita?!"

"Eh?!" teriak Sakura kaget.

Dan sebelum jitakan kembali mendarat di kepalanya, dengan secepat kilat, Sakura berlari menjauh dari tempat itu sambil menarik Hinata. Menyimpan segala keingintahuannya tentang pernikahan Ino yang terbilang begitu cepat. Kepergiannya meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya khawatir. Sasori menghela nafas.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. "Bisakah kau mengawasinya?" Sasuke diam sebentar kemudian melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

"Hn,"

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap takjub pada Ino. Ino dengan gaun putih yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai membuatnya seperti Tuan Putri di mata Sakura. Siapa pria beruntung yang mendapatkan hatinya?<p>

Khayalan Sakura harus berakhir saat Hinata menyenggol lengannya, menyuruhnya fokus karena mereka akan membawa cincin masing-masing mempelai. Sakura jadi gugup. Padahal ini hanya pertunangan, tapi ia merasa akan membawa cincin saat pernikahan. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya jadi gelisah.

Ia menatap sebuah tempat cincin cantik di tangannya. Sangat sederhana tapi manis. Hanya sebuah tempat cincin berbentuk seperti mangkuk, dengan dua angsa yang saling berhadapan dan kepalanya saling bersentuhan sehingga membuat leher mereka membentuk hati sebagai latar sebuah cincin yang berdiri manis di antara celah sempit yang mengapitnya. Cincin lain sedang dibawa oleh Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya ini adalah cincin untuk perempuan. Berarti nanti ia akan berdiri di samping mempelai laki-lakinya. Ia jadi benar-benar ingin melihat wajah sang pria. Ino berhasil membuatnya mati penasaran. Awas saja nanti. Sakura bersumpah akan menjitaknya.

Lamunan Sakura buyar oleh suara MC yang mengintruksikan Ino untuk meniup lilin, diiringi lagu '_Happy Birthday_' yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi dan diikuti oleh beberapa yang hadir di sini, termasuk Sakura. Gadis itu sangat antusias.

Setelah meniup lilinnya, ia melihat Ino yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ia dan Hinata membalas tersenyum. Tapi selanjutnya, ia merasa kalau Ino tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. Ada apa? Dengan semangat ia melambai ke arah Ino dan itu sukses membuat Ino tersenyum geli. Sakura lega melihatnya. Entahlah. Ia hanya tidak ingin Ino berekspresi seperti itu.

Dan inilah saatnya. Ino akan memanggil tunangannya dan acara pertunangan akan dimulai. Begitu yang dikatakan panitia padanya. Ia melihat Ino mengambil _mike_ dari MC dan memberi beberapa kata sambutan.

"_Terima kasih pada teman-teman semua yang sudah mau datang dihari bahagiaku ini. Aku merasa senang sekali hari ini. Semoga semua yang di sini bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasa sekarang_,"

Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino.

"_Hari ini, bertepatan dengan sembilan belas tahun usiaku, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang sudah lama aku rencanakan. Dan maaf jika sebelumnya aku tidak menceritakan pada kalian. Aku akan melepaskan status lajangku dan bertunangan dengan seseorang_,"

Beberapa sorakan dan siulan menyambut ucapan Ino itu. Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan dan terkikik geli.

"_Aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian semua. Inilah dia, orang yang paling aku cintai, Deidara-nii_,"

Dan apa yang didengar Sakura terakhir dari mulut Ino, membuat dunianya berputar. Ia serasa tidak menginjak tanah. Ia ingin menyangkal apa yang ia dengar tadi. Ya, ia pasti salah dengar. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sesudah itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Deidara naik ke panggung menghampiri Ino.

Tidak. Ia tidak salah dengar. Itu Deidara-_nii_. Orang yang disukainya. Orang yang menjadi alasannya mau belajar gitar lagi. Ia menatap nanar ke depan. Menatap dua orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia ke arah tamu undangan. Ia mundur selangkah. Tindakan yang membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat wajah pucat Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali! Kau sakit?!" Sakura termangu sesaat.

"Hinata," lirihnya sambil memegang erat tangan Hinata.

Ingin sekali ia jatuh pingsan sekarang. Lututnya terasa lemas. Tidak. Ia akan membuat Ino malu kalau sampai itu terjadi. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Deidara-_nii_ jika ia jatuh pingsan? Tidak ada yang boleh tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Deidara-_nii_. Yah, cukup dia yang tahu. Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia mengumpulkan kewarasannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah airmatanya yang sudah akan membobol keluar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Perutku sedikit sakit. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku akan datang bulan," katanya sambil memaksakan senyumnya pada Hinata. Hinata menatapnya tidak yakin.

"Kau yakin, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku memang seperti ini kalau mau datang bulan. Tenang saja. Kalau untuk membawa cincin aku masih sanggup, kok," Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasa tidak sanggup, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura kembali menatap ke depan. Matanya bersiborok dengan mata Ino. Gadis itu tersenyum sendu sambil menatapnya penuh arti. Menahan segala sesak di dadanya, Sakura kembali menampilkan senyum lebarnya sambil melambai penuh semangat ke arah Ino. Tindakan yang membuat Ino tersenyum lega.

"Ini waktunya, Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura memutus kontak matanya dengan Ino dan menatap Hinata kemudian mengangguk. Dengan langkah gemetar, Sakura menaiki panggung bersama Hinata. Ia menatap nanar pada Deidara yang tersenyum di depannya. Hinata mengambil tempat di samping Ino, sedangkan ia mendekati Deidara.

Ia tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan mereka sekarang juga. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya tidak boleh. Ia menelan semua kepahitannya saat melihat dua orang di depannya tersenyum setelah saling menyematkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing. Ia kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Deidara mencium dahi Ino.

Cukup. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Bisakah seseorang menolongnya? Doanya dikabulkan. Hinata menariknya turun. Ia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa Hinata, tidak peduli ke manapun itu. Ia tidak dapat lagi membendung airmatanya. Hinata membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di hotel itu, sepertinya ruang ganti. Di kamar itu, ia duduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hinata bingung dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau kenapa?! Wajahmu pucat sekali! Kau masih sakit?!"

"Sakit, Hinata! Sakit! Hiks... hiks," Hinata semakin panik.

"Sebelah mana yang sakit Sakura-_chan_?!"

Hinata ingat. Tadi Sakura bilang perutnya sakit. Mungkin efek PMS. Ia mengelus-elus perut Sakura. Saking paniknya, ia tidak menyadari Sakura yang sedang memegang dadanya. Yah, dada Sakura yang sakit. Ia merasa hatinya teriris. Cintanya pergi. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya dipelukan Hinata. Menangis, menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit hatinya. Membuang semua kemarahannya. Meluapkan semua kesedihannya.

Ia merasa terkhianati. Tapi oleh siapa? Tidak ada yang mengkhianatinya. Yah, dia tahu itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi lampiasan kemarahannya. Ini cinta sepihak. Tidak ada yang salah. Yang salah adalah dirinya. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah? Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak mencintainya?

"Tenanglah, Sakura-_chan_! Ini tidak akan sakit kalau kau tenang!,"

"Aku ingin pulang, Hinata! Aku ingin pulang! Hiks.. hiks.." Hinata kelabakan.

"Aku akan mencari Sasori-_nii_..."

Brakk

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sedikit dipaksa, membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara.

"Uchiha-_san_?!"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan mereka lalu menghela nafas. Sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian Hinata tersenyum lega. Sepertinya ia bisa meminta tolong pada pemuda itu.

"Uchiha-_san_, bisa tolong panggilkan Sasori-_nii_ ? Sakura-_chan_ sakit," ujarnya spontan.

"Aku akan mengantarnya,"

"Eh?"

"Dia masih bisa berjalan, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masih menangis sesenggukkan di pelukan Hinata, dengan dagunya.

"Se.. sepertinya iya," jawab Hinata gugup sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya Hinata berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke seksama.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang," ulangnya.

"Aku ikut,"

"Tidak usah khawatir begitu. Itachi, _nii-san_ku teman Sasori. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Kau di sini saja. Tolong sampaikan pamit Sakura pada Ino dan Deidara," Hinata mengangguk-angguk paham. Kekhawatirannya menghilang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantar sampai ke depan,"

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian membantu Hinata dan Sakura berdiri. Sakura tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia masih terus menangis di pelukan Hinata sambil berjalan keluar hotel melalui pintu darurat. Setelah sampai di depan mobil Sasuke, Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura kemudian memisahkan dirinya dari Sakura. Sakura yang tampak enggan, hanya menutup wajahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, pulanglah bersama Uchiha-_san, ne_? Istirahatlah di rumah, oke?" Sakura tidak merespon, hanya terus menangis. Hal ini membuat Sasuke geram. Dengan kasar ia menarik masuk Sakura ke dalam mobil tanpa mempedulikan teriakan terkejut Hinata. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat cepat meninggalkan halaman hotel.

"Uchiha-_san_!" Hinata panik. Memang ia sudah percaya pada pemuda itu. Tapi melihat sikap kasar Sasuke, ia sedikit khawatir.

"Aku harus memberitahu Sasori-_nii_!"

* * *

><p>Hanya suara tangis yang memecahkan keheningan dua manusia berbeda <em>gender<em> di dalam mobil itu. Sudah beberapa kali juga Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat Sakura yang hanya menangis sambil menutup wajahnya. Puncak kekesalannya, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya kasar dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Gadis yang memang sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya pasrah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu lega! Tapi jika nanti aku melihatmu menangis lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" desisnya marah.

"Aku mencintainya... aku mencintainya.. hiks... hiks..."

Sasuke dapat merasakannya, dadanya sakit. Ia merasa sakit mendengar Sakura membicarakan orang lain. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah ingin menyuruh gadis itu untuk berhenti berbicara. Ia ingin gadis itu melihatnya. Yah, Sasuke mengakuinya dengan jelas sekarang. Ia mencintai gadis di pelukannya kini. Dan ia bersumpah akan menjadikan gadis ini miliknya, apapun caranya.

"Aku tahu! Sekarang, diamlah!" desisnya geram. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sakura. Gadis itu masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku bilang diam!"

Oktaf suara Sasuke yang naik, membuat Sakura sadar dan sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan menangisi dia lagi, mengerti!" Sasuke kembali mendengus saat mendengar Sakura menangis lagi. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya ia terus membentaknya.

* * *

><p>Sakura membuka matanya. Berat. Itu yang pertama ia rasakan. Ia merasa matanya bengkak. Tentu saja. Semalam setelah Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, ia kembali menangis sampai ia jatuh tertidur. Dengan enggan ia bangun dan melangkah menuju cermin.<p>

Bisakah ia menghancurkan cermin di depannya sekarang? Ia seperti melihat hantu di cermin itu. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya singkat, ia menoleh menatap kalender yang tergantung di dekat meja belajarnya. Ini hari minggu. Ingin rasanya ia kembali bergelung di balik selimutnya, sebelum akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi dan berjalan-jalan keluar. Menghela nafas lelah, ia lalu mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan otaknya.

Dan di sinilah ia. Berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan kacamata hitam bertengger manis wajahnya. Alisnya bertemu saat melihat Sasori, Itachi dan Sasuke di meja makan, tengah menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kalian? Ada angin apa Itachi-_nii_ dan Beruang Kutub di sini?" Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega, sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sakura menatap Sasori.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar,"

"Aku ikut," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke kemudian mendengus.

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar," jawabnya sambil berlalu. Sasuke mendengus tidak suka dan sudah akan menyusul Sakura, sebelum sebuah tangan mencekalnya. Sasori.

"Biarkan saja dia," Sasuke berdecih namun tetap mengikuti perkataannya.

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap gedung di depannya. Liu Salon. Ia menghela nafas. Memotong rambut tidak ada salahnya juga. Ia memasuki gedung itu dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh seorang gadis berambut cepol dua.<p>

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menunjukan sebuah foto pada gadis itu.

"Aku ingin memotong rambutku seperti ini,"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut melihat foto itu. Foto seorang aktor. Ia menatap Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Sangat yakin," Gadis itu tersenyum kaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan duduk," Sakura tersenyum dan mengikuti intruksi gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke melihatnya. Gadis itu memang pulang dengan selamat. Tapi, rambut gadis itu terpangkas pendek seperti seorang laki-laki. Potongan dengan gaya personil <em>boyband<em> yang pernah ia lihat. Ia menatap tajam pada Sakura yang berjalan melewatinya, yang memang langsung berdiri dari sofa tempat ia, Sasori dan Itachi duduk, begitu melihat kedatangan Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus marah saat gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyapanya atau paling tidak salah satu diantara mereka. Ia langsung mencekal lengan Sakura. Dapat dilihatnya, raut tidak suka di wajah gadis itu.

"Rambutmu kenapa?" desisnya lirih. Itachi menatapnya khawatir. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat?"

"Aku tanya, rambutmu kenapa, Sakura?!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Sakura mendengus.

"Aku memotongnya," jawabnya malas.

"Kenapa kau potong?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke tapi gagal.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau potong rambutmu?!" bentak Sasuke marah. Sakura tidak mau kalah. Ia melotot menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bilang, bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Kali ini Sakura membentaknya.

"Sakura!"

"Siapa kau, berani membentakku?!" Sakura benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke menggunakan tangannya yang lain dan berlari masuk kedalam kamar sebelum Sasuke sempat mengejarnya. Membanting pintu kasar, ia langsung menguncinya dari dalam, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang menggedor-gedor dari luar. Ia bersandar di ambang pintu dan merosot jatuh. Dalam diam, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali terisak.

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Beberapa orang tampak berbisik-bisik saat berpapasan dengannya. Mungkin karena potongan rambut barunya. Tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, Sakura terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia mendengus saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri bersandar di samping pintu masuk kelasnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.<p>

Berpura-pura tidak melihat, Sakura berniat langsung masuk ke kelas sebelum sebuah tangan mencekalnya dan menyeretnya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sang pelaku langsung menghempas tubuh Sakura yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, sampai gadis itu terhuyung ke depan.

"Apa masalahmu, ha?! Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" bentaknya marah. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Menjadi urusanku, sejak Sasori menitipkanmu padaku," Sakura tertawa sinis.

"Lucu sekali. Kalau begitu berurusanlah dengan Sasori-_nii_! Jangan denganku," sengit Sakura sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke, hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau ingin lari?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dari balik bahunya. Alisnya bertemu.

"Rambutmu kau potong, kau ingin lari dari kenyataan?" Sakura mendengus. Ia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Jangan mengigau," jawabnya sambil kembali berlalu.

"Mana janjimu?"

Sakura kembali berhenti. Tapi kali ini ia tidak menoleh.

"..."

"Kau ingin menjilat ludahmu sendiri?" Sakura membalikkan setengah badannya.

"..."

"Kau bilang akan menjadi jenius dalam hal yang tidak ku kuasai?"

"..."

"Inikah Sakura yang sebenarnya? Pengecut?!"

"Lakukan sesukamu,"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau pikirkan tentang aku..."

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Sakura kembali menatap ke depan dan sudah hendak melangkah sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ino. Gadis itu memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk. Sedih, khawatir dan takut. Sakura terkejut melihatnya. Ino mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"_Anoo... gomen_ Sakura. Aku tadi mencarimu. Dan kata beberapa teman kita, mereka melihatmu dan Sasuke di taman ini. Jadi aku ke sini," ucapnya gugup.

Sakura tidak menjawab perkataannya. Agaknya ia masih terkejut. Atau sedang menata perasaan, mungkin? Melihat kediaman Sakura membuat Ino tertawa kaku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian! Sungguh!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum. Ino kaget melihatnya. Namun kemudian ia menatap Sakura penuh arti. Itu senyum palsu. Ia tahu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan hal penting kok. Ada apa mencariku?" Ino berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku.. aku hanya khawatir denganmu," Ia menatap Sakura khawatir. "Kemarin kau pulang tanpa pamit padaku dan aku mendengar kabar dari Hinata kau sakit perut sampai menangis?" Sakura tersenyum, kali ini sedikit tulus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _pig_," Ino menghela nafas lega saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan julukan yang sering ia berikan padanya. "Aku sering seperti itu. Penyakit bulanan, kau tahu? Biasanya _nii-chan_ yang repot, tapi kali ini sepertinya Hinata yang jadi korban," sambungnya sambil tertawa. Ino tersenyum melihatnya.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu," ucapnya sambil menatap Sakura penuh arti. "Lalu, kenapa dengan rambutmu, Sakura?"

"Ah, ini? Aku hanya ingin ganti suasana saja," Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir denganmu, Sakura,"

"Sudah kukatakan aku..."

"Bukan itu!" Alis Sakura bertemu.

"Ini tentang pertunanganku," Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"..."

"Bukan maksudku untuk menyembunyikan statusku dengan Deidara-_nii_. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu sekolahku karena berpacaran dengannya. Aku dan dia sepakat untuk tidak saling mengganggu sampai aku berumur sembilan belas tahun dan langsung bertunangan dengannya..."

"..."

"Tapi sejak aku memperkenalkannya denganmu, aku merasa kau sangat akrab dengannya. Bukannya aku cemburu. Hanya saja aku khawatir denganmu. Aku takut kau jatuh cinta padanya. Sementara Deidara-_nii_ selalu mengatakan seperti mendapat adik perempuan setelah mengenalmu,"

"..."

"Dan setelah itu aku bertunangan dengannya. Dan kau... eh?"

Ino terkejut saat mendapati Sakura berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Plakk

Mata Ino membulat. Sasuke terkejut. Sakura menampar Ino.

"Sakura!" bentak Sasuke.

Ia sudah mau maju untuk menghentikan aksi Sakura, saat langkahnya tertahan oleh pemandangan yang tersaji kini di hadapannya. Sakura memeluk Ino. Ino tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari awal?!" Sakura menangis.

'_Yah, kenapa kau tidak cerita dari awal?'_

"Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh kemarin!"

'_Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padanya,'_

"Tahu begitu, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian!"

'_Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan mendekatinya dari awal'_

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Ino tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Dia sudah ku anggap kakakku sendiri,"

'_Dia adalah cinta pertamaku,'_

"Tolong jaga dia untukku,"

'_Ya, tolong jaga dia untukku,'_

Ino tersenyum lega mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sakura. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Sakura.

"_Gomen_, Sakura," katanya lirih. "Deidara-_nii_ benar, kau benar-benar baik. Deidara-_nii_ selalu berdoa untukmu, Sakura. Agar keinginanmu menjadi gitaris sehebat _nii-chan_mu dikabulkan. Karena itu, jangan pernah menyerah, _ne_? Walau ada Deidara-_nii_ atau tidak kau harus terus berjuang, kau mengerti?" Sakura menangis semakin keras. Ia mengangguk. Ino tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura. Sebenarnya ini yang ingin Deidara-_nii_ katakan kemarin setelah bertunangan denganku. Tapi kau sudah pulang duluan. Aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan pesannya," Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sakura dan menatap wajah gadis itu. Ia sedikit membenahi penampilan kusut Sakura dan memberinya beberapa lembar _tissue_.

"Deidara-_nii_ sekarang di Kanada untuk mengurus perusahaan keluargaku," Sakura tersentak. "Setelah menikah denganku nanti, aku juga akan pindah ke sana," Sakura menangis lagi. Ino mendesah melihatnya.

"Karena itu Sakura, Ingat baik-baik pesan ini, _ne_? Jangan membuat Deidara-_nii_ kecewa, oke?" Sakura mengangguk singkat kemudian kembali tenggelam ke dalam pelukan Ino. Di belakangnya, Sasuke memandang mereka berdua datar. Ia mendesah sesaat kemudian menyeringai.

"Kakak, heh?" Seringainya semakin lebar. "Aku akan mencatat itu, Haruno,"

* * *

><p>Sakura tersenyum menatap punggung Ino. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin panjang yang dikenakannya kini. Ia berjalan pelan menuju altar dengan digandeng <em>tou-san<em>nya dan diikuti beberapa gadis di belakangnya, termasuk Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan tepat di belakangnya karena mereka memang dikhususkan untuk membawa cincin pernikahan.

Di depan altar, Sakura melihat sosok itu. Deidara. Pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Pemuda yang menjadi alasannya untuk bermain gitar lagi. Senyumnya pudar. Ia menghela nafas dan memantapkan hatinya. Ya, ia sudah merelakan Deidara-_nii_. Dengan keyakinan penuh, ia tersenyum menatap Deidara.

Ia menjadi saksi, bagaimana jalannya suatu proses sakral yang paling diidamkan semua wanita di dunia. Ia tersenyum saat kedua pengantin saling bertukar cincin. Saat kedua pengantin saling berciuman. Ia bahagia. Satu kalimat lirih yang mengiringi jatuhnya airmatanya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia selalu, _ne_?"

* * *

><p>Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut panggung, dimana terletak alat-alat musik yang disediakan panitia untuk mengisi acara resepsi pernikahan Ino. Suara tepuk tangan para tamu undangan, membuatnya mau tak mau melemparkan senyum termanisnya.<p>

Sesampai di atas panggung, ia langsung saja meraih gitar _acoustic_ yang bertengger di sana lalu duduk melipat kaki sambil memangku gitar tersebut. Seulas senyum manis masih sempat ia berikan sebelum akhirnya ia meraih _mike_ di hadapannya dan berbicara di depan benda tersebut.

"_This song special for Deidara-nii and Ino pig how always cheering me,_"

Tepuk tangan riuh menyambut ucapan gadis itu. Sakura kembali tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gitar di pangkuannya. Jemari lentiknya mulai memetik perlahan alat musik tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata singkat sebelum akhirnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu, diiringi alunan nada gitar yang dipetiknya.

'_Thousand Years_' _by_ Christina Perri.

Lagu yang pernah ia khayalkan menjadi _soundtrack_ pernikahannya dengan Deidara-_nii_. Mengingat khayalannya itu, ia tersenyum miris. Tidak. Ia sudah berjanji untuk melepaskan semuanya. Ya, ia bisa.

Memejamkan matanya, Sakura dengan sepenuh hati menyanyikan _reff_ lagu tersebut. Bersama lagu tersebut ia membuang semua khayalannya. Membuang semua kenangan pahitnya. Membuang semua rasa sakitnya. Membuang semua kesedihannya. Membuang semua kemarahannya. Ya, ia berjanji untuk kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu lagi.

Mengambil nada tinggi diakhir lirik lagu, Sakura berjanji membuka kembali lembaran baru hidupnya. Menata kembali hatinya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat semua orang yang hadir di sini. Menatap dunia baru yang akan diciptakannya. Mengulang lirik akhir dengan lirih, ia mengakhiri lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan riuh yang juga mengantarkan langkahnya menuju Deidara dan Ino.

Di depan keduanya ia tersenyum. Ia menatap Ino dan memeluknya.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya tulus. Ino tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Ia melepas pelukannya dengan Ino dan menatap gadis itu sebentar. Ia beralih menatap Deidara dan tersenyum manis padanya. Deidara maju dan memeluknya. Dan kali ini _liquid_ bening tidak dapat tahannya lagi. Ia menangis dalam dekapan Deidara.

"_Arigatou_, Deidara-_nii_...," ucapnya lirih. "Aku berdoa agar kalian berbahagia selalu," kata-kata tulus yang ia ucapkan sambil memeluknya. Memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

* * *

><p>Sakura memandang hamparan bunga yang ada di sampingnya. Konsep <em>garden party<em> yang diusung Ino benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Ia bahkan sampai tidak fokus mengikuti acara yang sudah disusun oleh panitia.

"_Sekarang adalah sesi yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua gadis di tempat ini. Sesi pelemparan bunga oleh pengantin wanita. Untuk mempelai wanita dipersilahkan_,"

Mungkin ia bisa menerapkan konsep Ino ini pada pernikahannya nanti? Sepertinya menyenangkan juga. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan hal itu. Menikah? Memang berapa usianya? Dia tidak mau menikah muda seperti Ino.

"_Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tapi saya tidak akan melempar bunga ini, karena saya akan memberikannya pada seseorang_,"

Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin menikahinya? Kalaupun ada, pasti akan ditolaknya. Untuk saat ini dia tidak mau dulu berurusan segala hal yang berbau romansa.

"_Dia meminta khusus pada saya karena ingin memberikannya pada seseorang_,"

Ia ingin menata hatinya dulu. Ia tidak mau terburu-buru lagi mengatakan jatuh cinta. Ia tidak mau mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Bunga ini saya berikan untuk Uchiha Sasuke,"_

Cinta bukanlah hal sederhana. Cinta jauh lebih kompleks dari yang ia kira. Cinta bukan hanya masalah perasaan senang, tapi juga sakit yang akan dialami jika cinta itu pergi. Sakura menghela nafas memikirkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap langit.

"Hn..." Suara gumaman yang membuat Sakura mengerjab kemudian menoleh ke arah suara. Ia melihatnya. Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang bunga.

"Eh?"

Alisnya bertemu. Dapat dilihat dari ekor matanya semua orang di tempat ini melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku bukan seperti Itachi-_nii_ atau Deidara yang pandai bicara. Aku juga bukan Sasori atau dirimu yang bisa menyanyikan lagu cinta sambil memetik gitar,"

Sasuke berbicara dengan wajah kaku. Sakura kembali mengerjab. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Apa dia gila? Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri. Orang ini berbicara dengannya?

"Ha?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya satu kali saja, karena itu dengarkanlah baik-baik, Sakura," Sasuke berlutut di depannya. Sakura melotot. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri karena beberapa orang yang bersiul dan cekikikan menggodanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat berdiri bodoh!"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucapnya sambil memberi bunga di tangannya.

"Eeehhhhhhh?!"

FIN

10rb word teeeeettttttt!... kritik sarannya yah?


End file.
